


family

by miss_bee



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ninjago OC, They cuties, friend fic, i just wanted to write about them being a family, ninjago2ndgen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_bee/pseuds/miss_bee
Summary: souta has another nightmare, ridge and mei join him in distracting him from his anxiety. the whole team has a cuddle party.that's it.
Kudos: 2
Collections: ninjago2ndgen





	family

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, if you didn't know, this is for the #ninjago2ndgen tag on tik tok, our oc's the children of the original characters in show.
> 
> my oc is mei walker, daughter of jay and nya, current blue ninja and master of lightning
> 
> souta garmadon belongs to @aidans.cosplays on tik tok, he's the adoptive son of lloyd and the current master of wind
> 
> ridge brookstone belongs to @cowboyandrewkriess on tik tok, he's the adoptive son of cole and the current master of strength
> 
> other ocs: freya julien belongs to @_cosplaylover_ on tik tok, alice thanosita belongs to @.i_am_lost on tik tok, ruin soul archer belongs to @hjpinky2001 on tik tok, robin smith belongs to @yasmin.cosplay, khan tucker and apce turner are owned by friends on the ninjago2ndgen server!

Souta felt sick, his head throbbed with pain and cold sweat seemed to cover his body. He tried to slow his breathing, tried to calm down. The dreams, they were just too much and they kept coming back, he wasn’t sure if he could keep being such a burden. He swallowed thickly, just concentrating on staying quiet and not being sick right there and then. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair to his team, his brothers and sisters, his family, to keep worrying them. It wasn’t fair that his brain made him so traumatised by his incident with the once ghost relative of his. It was like he could feel the crawl under his skin again. Sometimes he wondered if he really escaped. He felt hot and dizzy, lucky the tile of the bathroom wall was cool.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of the bathroom door sliding open. He opened his eyes and saw Ridge standing at the door, just looking down at him with concern. “Hey, you good?” He asked. Souta wiped his face, he wasn’t sure if the wetness was sweat or tears but he just brushed it away. “Uh, yeah, I’m okay.” He lied. Ridge frowned. He walked over and sat down next to his best friend and looked at him again. “You keep doing this. We can talk about it, if you want, I won’t say a thing, just listen.” Souta sighed. “No, I guess I just want to get through the night without waking up from a nightmare.” Ridge nodded. “Understandable.” Souta pulled on his sleep shirt. “Besides, I’d rather talk about anything else than my dreams right now.”

“That’s okay, we can talk about other stuff until you fall asleep again.” The two boys sat in silence for a moment. Ridge suddenly had an idea for a distraction. “Wanna play I Spy?” Souta gave him a look. “Really..?” Ridge elbowed him gently. “Come on, it’ll take your mind off things.” Souta sighed. “Sure, you go first.” Ridge glanced around the room. “I Spy something beginning with… S.” Souta shook his head. “Shower.”

“Yup.”

“Dude, that’s so obvious.”

The shorter boy grumbled. “Shows what you think.” Souta nudged his brother and the two laughed. “Okay, your turn.” Souta looked around. “Uhhhh, I Spy something beginning with...L.” Ridge looked around, studying the area. “Uhhhhh, light?”

“Yeah.”

“I’d say that one’s obvious but…”

“Hey!”

They laughed again, the fear and anxiety only just making its way back as the silence resumed.

The door slid open again. “Is this a party?” came very tiredly from the tall black-haired girl in the doorway. Mei yawned and her sleep shirt rode up, exposing her tummy, she scratched it sleepily. She had her blanket draped across her shoulders. Mei inspected the two on the floor. Oh, hey Mei.” Ridge said. “What’s happening here?” She asked, immediately walking over and sitting on Souta’s other side on the cold tile floor, she spread her blanket over the three of them. Souta opened his mouth to speak before Ridge interjected. “Souta had another nightmare.” Mei’s brows creased worriedly. “Another one? Maybe you should talk to Sensei.” Souta shook his head. “I’m fine, honestly, no need to go to my dad for anything.” Mei’s face softened. She rubbed his arm comfortingly. “Hey, it’s okay to not be okay. Just because you lead the team doesn’t mean you have to bottle everything up, you’re our brother after all.” Ridge nodded in agreement. “Exactly, we love you, and we want you to be the best you can be.” Souta opened his mouth to say something then hesitated. “It’s just that…” he sighed. “I don’t feel like I should be like this.” Mei ran her hand through her messy black hair. “Well, that’s kinda true, but we can help you feel better.”

“I agree, you should talk to your dad,” Ridge affirmed. “Well, if you guys think so,” he said, yawning a little. Souta fidgeted. He was still flighty from the panic-inducing nightmare. He tried to focus on other things. His eyes drifted to Mei, her hand was still in her hair. “I always thought you had really pretty hair.” He blurted out. Mei looked at him. She smiled, bowing her head in slight embarrassment. “Thanks, man.” She mumbled. He couldn’t see but he knew she had a blush. He laughed a little. She was always like this over compliments, even when they were kids. “No, seriously,” He began. ‘It’s so wavy.” She pulled on a strand. “I got it from my Dad, hair colour from Mum though, obviously.” She said, thinking back on her dad and his auburn coloured hair. “If anything, you picked up uncle Kai’s flirty attitude.” She commented. That earned her a smack to the leg. “AH, you bitch.” She pushed him. Mei’s eyes lit up. “Oh! I forgot to tell you guys! Today, while you guys were out I saw Apce accidentally bust a hole through a monastery wall. Funniest shit ever, Lloyd was so mad.” The two boys held back giggles. “God, it seems he and Khan are always making messes.” Ridge commented. Souta rolled his eyes at the mention of Khan. “come on, dude, Khan’s not that bad.” Ridge defended. “That’s where you are sorely mistaken, dear friend.” Souta grimaced. He then immediately turned to Mei. “You are not allowed to comment because for some reason you’re a favourite of his, I don’t get it.” Mei made a sound as if to say “how dare you”. “Excuse you? You’re just mad you don’t have a 3D printer.” Ridge gasped out in mock surprise. “Is it true? Are you really just jealous, Souta?” Mei smiled wickedly. “Or would you say, you’re” the two looked at each other over Souta.

“Green with jealousy.”

They said together before immediately bursting into a fit of giggles. Souta groaned at the dad joke. “God, you’re both worse than your dads.” He said in a pained tone. “Hey, you decided to become our friend,” Ridge interjected. “Uh, no, you two were the only two kids on the bounty when I was 11, believe me if I had a choice-” Mei gasped incredulously and shoved him. “Ouch.” The three settled down into silence again. Souta fought back another yawn. Mei looked at him then to Ridge. “If you’re tired, just sleep, you can worry about the fact that you’re not in bed later,” Ridge said. Souta just nodded, he was half asleep already. Slowly, Souta slipped out of consciousness and fell against his sister’s shoulder, his breathing slowing and calming.

The door opened again. Freya stood in the doorway, looking between the three. “What’s going on here?” She asked in a hushed whisper. “Just settling him down, he had a nightmare,” Mei informed her best friend. Freya walked over and sat beside Mei, laying her head down on Mei’s lap as she had done so many times before. Mei ran her fingers through Freya’s brown hair. “I guess we’re all sleeping here tonight,” Mei announced in a hushed whisper to her brother just across her. Ridge nodded. “Yeah,” Mei felt a yawn break though. Ridge blinked slowly. He hadn’t realised how tired he was either. Mei laid her head on top of Souta’s and closed her eyes, her hand remaining in the sleeping Freya’s hair. Ridge rested, back against his best friend’s side, eyes closing. The door opened again, Alice looked over everyone sleeping, shook her head silently and sat adjacent Ridge, back against the wall. She fell asleep too. Later, more came in and laid down. Soon, Robin was laying on the other side of Mei’s lap, sleeping peacefully, Apce and Khan were beside Alice, close as always. Ruin had come in, but chosen to just sleep curled up on the tiled floor away from everyone else, typical for her.

It wasn’t until late morning when Lloyd found them. They were so peaceful, all cuddled up. He took a picture, sending to the group chat he shared with the other former ninja and sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

It seemed Wu was right. The ninja, the team, they were a family; brothers and sisters, friends and family.

Needless to say, Souta didn’t feel so lonely after that.


End file.
